Motion control is now widely used in computer gaming and other computing applications. In computer games, sensed motion may be used to control gameplay. For example, accelerometers and/or gyroscopes in smart phones can be used to control turning of a vehicle in a driving/racing game. Full-body motion capture is used in other settings, to aid in computer animation or to control gameplay within a video game. Although use of motion can enhance these experiences, the process of configuring and initiating the experience provided by the software is typically achieved through use of unnatural and non-intuitive user interfaces, such as use of a simple 2D cursor to select gameplay options.